


As God Cuts the Cord

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Adam found religion or has he lost it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As God Cuts the Cord

Adam’s new album promised to be different than the last. “A new side of himself,” he told the public. Well, it certainly was. No one expected the gay, glam rock singer to find religion…. And then lose it. Everything Adam did practically screamed _Controversial!_ but Adam believed that religion was what you made it. While the world thought he had lost religion, he had actually found it on a more personal level. He could speak to God without choosing to be religious Jew. He could talk to the four walls and pretend someone was listening. He could scream at the top of his lungs and whisper I love You at night and know there was someone he could talk to that wouldn’t judge him. God doesn’t talk back, so how could He judge? No, God was the one being Adam could scream to in anger that wouldn’t punish him, quiet him, or reprimand him. And scream he did. For Sauli was gone; and with him, Adam’s heart.

 

 

As God Cuts the Cord

 

They give us seven days for mourning

But who says that’s enough?

They give us thirty days until acceptance

But who’s to be the judge?

 

One year passes, and we’re back to normal life

But why don’t we get more time to mourn?

They say a woman has only nine months to adjust her life

Until her baby is born.

 

A new fire is lit as the old one dies out,

A life for a life, one given one taken.

The baby rejoices with friends and family around him

And the family of the deceased is abandoned, forsaken

 

Mazal Tov to the family!

But why have I been dealt this lot?

That they should dress in finery to the party

While my lover’s body rots.

 

Bereavement turns into resentment

And faith is lost, weakened

How could God let this happen?!

That they should win when I am beaten

 

They say that God is concealed in all

That we don’t see the entire picture

He intervenes through small miracles

But to us, a sunrise is a fixture

 

Why are the righteous punished?

While the sinners claim their reward.

We all watch, and no answer is given,

And one life is replaced as God cuts the cord.

 

 

 

My brilliant li’l piece of symbolism----

Cord symbolism:

Cut cord= one life taken and one given

Cord cut= death ... umbilical cord cut= life

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: The traditions described in this poem were Jewish solely because Adam is a Jew. I do not wish to discriminate against any other religions, and if it would make you feel more comfortable, you can imagine him as a Christian, Hindu, Buddhist or any other religion you wish.


End file.
